


Behind the Golden Gates DRAFT

by Anonymous



Series: Omega Rog [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom John Deacon, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pregnant Roger Taylor (Queen), consensual dealor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Omegas, especially male omegas, are exceptionally rare.Roger Taylor is born into a poor family, raised to be an alpha, but shows as an omega. Now, he lives in a palace to be used and spoilt by nobles. He tries to stay content, but for how long can a soul like his maintain that lifestyle without getting fed up?
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Omega Rog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210325
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I don't have any queen fandom friends to talk about this... and I don't want this to lay dormant in my docs forever... so here I post! I want to do more with this au and I have scenes and plots in mind but I'm really not sure how to go about that. So here I am. 
> 
> THIS IS A TEST FOR AN AU I WOULD LIKE TO EXPAND ON, please give me your feedback if you wish or thoughts on what I've got so far!

__ John looked behind the gold, heavily decorated door, just slightly ajar. 

He peeked inside, it was a huge room with a king-sized bed in the middle. Heavy red curtains paired with sheer gold ones were all over, including surrounding the bed. There were drawers and tables of personal effects and even a little elevated floor by the window with a tea table and chair on it by the window. Nobody else was in the hall and nobody was monitoring him, so he stepped inside out of pure curiosity. He had no more tasks for the day, so he worried not anyone would come looking for him. 

John noticed an odd smell in the air; not bad, just unfamiliar. The more he focused on it the more pleasant it became. 

In the midst of eyeballing everything, he noticed an open cabinet absolutely  _ full  _ of sex toys of all kinds. Bright reds, lubes, plugs, and a few pieces of lingerie strewn about. He turned back to the bed, seeing something he hadn’t before.  _ Someone,  _ more specifically. 

A head of blond hair, covered in the thick blankets and surrounded by a myriad of pillows, their figure barely visible under the massive amount of bedding. 

“Hmm?” the slumbering figure murmured, shifting in their bed. They looked up, and their eyes were beautiful. As he shuffled to sit up and his figure became more clear, John noticed the lack of breasts but presence of a baby bump. 

Suddenly the existence of the room, and the whole wing of the palace, made sense.

They had a male omega. 

That correlation of sexes was exceedingly rare, the chance of having one being less than 2%. They were so rare they were treated like commodities, they were so sought after, their only real job prospect was prostitution. 

And it seemed that standard hadn’t left this one out.

“Who’re you?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t seem to be too startled to have someone come in his room with no warning. 

“I’m sorry to come unannounced, I’m, uh, John,” he stammered. The omega was both pregnant and unmated, which connected a primal instinct on his inner alpha. 

“New addition to the court?” he asked, pushing the blankets off himself and climbing atop his sheets. 

“No, I’m just here on errands,” he replied, frozen in his spot, unsure whether or not he should leave. 

“Mhm, are you gonna come over here?” the omega flirted, pulling his nightgown up above his head (luckily he was wearing undergarments, so he kept a little decency) and moving to kneel on the bed, in the fashion an omega would on their wedding night. It clicked in John’s mind that the omega was being used as a communal cumdump.

“Hey- you don’t need to, please keep that on, uh, I’m not a part of the court!” John near pleaded, he was no prude, but he didn’t want to have sex under circumstances like this, let alone with someone he didn’t even know the name of. 

Roger paused, slowly pulling his nightgown back down.

“What did you come here for then?” he asked in earnest. 

John paused. “I’m not really supposed to be here. I just came across this wing on accident and got curious.”

“So you’re just here to hang around?”

“Well, if you want I can leave.”

“Can you stick around?” 

“If you wish for me to,” John replied, the omega straightened out his nightgown and got out of bed. He confidently approached John, holding his hand out to shake his. 

“I’m Roger, by the way.”

*

Roger seemed rather glad to have John around. He spoke with great enthusiasm about his room, his books, his drawings, and his three children who slept in the other room attached to his, and a few vague prospects about the fourth child he was expecting. He listened to John speak with that same enthusiasm. 

“What time is it?” he glanced at the ornate grandfather clock by his closet door, “oh, I’m  not keeping you from something, am I?” his face twisted into an expression of disappointment. “Sorry, I just get really excited when someone comes to talk to me.”

“I haven’t got anything, no, if I do need to go, can I ever see you again?”

Roger’s eyes lit up. “Can you come back? I would visit you but I’m not allowed out,” John didn’t let it show, but Roger’s words shook John to his core.  _ A grown man not allowed to go out? _

“I’d like to, I’d really like to.”


	2. a bit about roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an exposition dump about Rog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again just posting this for feedback, and I really want to talk about this au haha

Roger never knew how to feel about his path in life.

He was happy as a child, his mother was a kind-hearted beta who he always adored and admired. His father was a strong alpha who worked long hours to provide for his two children and wife, who raised Roger to do the same; needless to say he was a bit disappointed that his  _ strong alpha son _ had shown as an omega.

The pressures of the future were so far away. 

Never did he expect much more than at best the life of a merchant, travelling the globe and trying to sell his wares, the only way a peasant could travel. He was convinced he would present as an alpha, so he never imagined alternative life plans. 

In school, he was  _ always  _ with other children expected to be alphas, and those who presented already. He fit right in with them, but they never treated him the same after he started to smell like an omega.

His life changed after he showed as an omega at 12. His mother and sister were just as loving, but his father got more distant, not just with Roger, but all of them.

Luckily, he was allowed to finish his schooling (he was given a stricter dress code and monitored around alpha students, but he was too scared to complain about that), and Claire later presented as an alpha, which was a relief to him. 

But as he neared his graduation date, he worried. 

Omegas weren’t treated very well in the working world.

The main indicator of where he would end up was their wealth, while true for everyone else was even more true for omegas.

Roger grew up poor. Dirt poor. Male omegas never really got many opportunities outside of sex work or house husbandry or as alpha artist’s muses, but Roger liked to think he would do more. 

Until word got out that the pretty boy from King’s Lynn had shown as an omega, which sent people from the capital out to his small town to offer him work. 

Roger wasn’t pressured by his family to make the choice to go. He knew the money would help them more than anything else could, and he was told he would be allowed to visit and write.

He missed them all desperately. He missed even things he never thought he would, like leaky faucets in the night and awkward family dinners. He felt bad his children would have to grow up under a situation as disgusting as his, and that they would never be able to expirience the dumb little things he loved as a child. 

Roger often wrote back home. Spoke of how things worked beyond their tiny village, things he saw while travelling to other rich people’s houses to get fucked by everyone there (never mentioning the second part), and asking what they were up to. He was too embarrassed to want to see them in person again. He never told them about his pregnancies or children, he liked to pretend to them he wasn’t a cock sleeve and breeding bitch to those who ‘hired’ him. 

Right now was an odd time for him. He had just passed 38 weeks, meaning nobody was allowed to use his services for the next five months, the only time he ever was granted a break that long. Usually, he was free meat at every moment he wasn’t with the children. 

He enjoyed these days. He liked being able to have the children play in his room without the worry of someone coming to use him always there, when he would have to scramble to put them back in their room and lock it before they came in. He could finally lock the cupboards with everything they used on him for a few weeks. He felt almost  _ normal.  _ Nothing was comfortable due to the late stage of the pregnancy, but he tried to make the best of it. 

His favourite thing about his break was that he got to spend time with the children. Usually, they were raised by maids and tutors from the moment they could be away from him for longer periods of time, as they were children of nobles.

“Mum!” his oldest, Sigrid greeted him. She had recently turned 4. 

Roger greeted her by picking her up to sit on the bed. “What are you doing up so early?” he smiled.

She ignored the question. “You’re having the new baby soon, right?”

“Mhm, probably two weeks then you can meet them.”

Sigrid shifted to rest her forehead on the bump, and arms on either side of it. Roger laughed and ruffled her short hair playfully. 

Roger never really thought about if he wanted children or not, and now he wished his weren’t fathered by nobles who wouldn’t even tell him their names, but he loved them more than anything anyway. 


	3. smuts hah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope my one commenter enjoys this, I felt bottom John would be fitting of the story and... yeah!

John was coming by today. 

John hadn’t come by since he gave birth to Guinevere, but he promised he would today. 

Today was rainy and foggy. If he was able to, he would go take a walk. He missed the smell of dew. 

Right after he put the children to bed, he heard a knock at the door. Roger ran to the door and answered it within a few seconds. 

“John!” he smiled, pulling him into his room. Roger pulled him into a tight hug, glad to finally be able to hug him without the awkwardness of the bump between them. 

“I’ve missed you,” John admitted, wrapping his arms around Roger’s narrow waist and lifting him off the ground, to which Roger screeched and laughed. 

“I think about you everyday you’re not here-” Roger grabbed the alpha’s face, kissing him roughly. John leaned into the kiss, the pair enjoying the warmth of the other.

Roger pulled John down on the bed, moving to straddle John’s leg, trailing kisses from the tip of his nose to the nape of his neck. 

“Do you want this?” Roger whispered in John’s ear, the alpha nodded.

Roger rolled off John so he could undress, easily pulling off his loose shirt and pants. The moment John had stripped, Roger went back to straddle him, collapsing into his chest. The alpha must have remembered Roger’s past comments about his hands, because he placed them on Roger’s thighs and lovingly caressed them. The omega found it nice to have someone touch him so tenderly. 

“I’ve got an idea-” Roger shifted back, grabbing John’s half-hard cock in one hand and his own in the other. Roger appreciated how careful John was, how he only wanted to do things Roger wanted, though he hoped he would be more bold in the future. 

“I think it’ll work better if you get on your knees too,” Roger speculated, getting off John’s thighs again. 

“Yeah?” John asked, complying. 

Roger aligned his hips with John’s, bringing himself close enough to grab both of their cocks at the same time. By then, John had caught the message and shifted himself and placed one hand on the sheet to support himself. “I’ve never done this before, I’m sorry if it’s awkward-” Roger apologized as if he were doing a job and not having sex with his partner. 

“I promise you if it’s bad I’m not going to notice,” John admitted, “I just want you to enjoy it as much as I do.”

He took that as a hint to shut up and continue. He put both their cocks into his hands and bucked his hips, groaning at the pressure of his hands and the feeling of John’s throbbing cock against his. John leaned back so he could thrust into his hands too, and he looked  _ heavenly  _ with his thrown-back head and toned body; the moonlight shining through the window painted him in a stark cool blue. 

The couple thrusted into Roger’s hands like a pair of pistons until John suddenly stopped, collapsing to sit on the sheets. 

“I’m so close but I don’t want to end it here.” 

He let go of their cocks, swiftly turning around to sit beside John. 

“Has anyone told you you’re beautiful today?” Roger giggled.

John tsked, wrapping his arm around the omega’s narrow shoulders. “Well now you have,” he replied, pulling Roger to hover above him.

Trailing his hand up the other’s chest, Roger focused on the smooth skin and warmth radiating from his body. John had more chest hair than Roger thought he would. Roger pushed him down on the bed, moving to straddle his hips again. “I could ride you, if you’d like,” he asked. 

John took a second to think, “I’d love that, but I want you to try whatever  _ you’d  _ want.”

Roger’s face dropped in surprise. Nobody had ever asked what  _ he  _ wanted. 

“Can I try fucking you?” 

And for the first time, someone spread their legs for Roger. He felt electric with arousal. 

He grabbed the little jar of cream he used when he couldn’t get wet enough, staring deep into John’s eyes as he covered his fingers in it.

“Have you ever done this before?” Roger asked, lowering his hand to draw circles around John’s hole. 

“Yes, but not like  _ this, _ ” John gasped at the cold touch.

“Me neither,” he times his words to coincide with the first breach of John’s hole.

The alpha tightened his grip on the sheets at the unfamiliar intrusion. “Are you alright? Tell me anytime if you want to stop,” Roger asked. John frantically nodded, arching his back and trying to thrust down onto Roger’s finger. 

Roger caught his hip, immediately stopping him. “Desperate, are we?” John groaned in response, but he stopped moving. The omega never thought dominating someone would turn him on so much. Roger slowly added a second finger, getting a loud gasp out of John. 

“Fucking hell,  _ please  _ fuck-” John begged, Roger complied. 

Omegas did not tend to be very well endowed, but Roger wasn’t too bad. And to him, it mattered more what you could do with your cock than how big it was. Though he had never fucked anyone before, only been fucked, but he hoped his extensive experience being fucked taught him something. 

Roger reached to his own hole, taking some of his own slick and spreading it over his cock, John keened and arched his back at the sight. Roger felt the irresistible urge to be close to John, so he bent over, wrapped one arm behind John while his other hand was working on his own cock and roughly kissed him, squeezing him tightly. Roger didn’t want to stop kissing him, so he felt around a little to find John’s loose hole and held the head at it, the alpha gasped at the contact, interrupting the kiss a little and giving the couple a moment to look into eachother’s eyes before Roger caught his lips again. 

He massaged the head of his cock against the alpha’s hole, teasing him and assuring that he was loose enough for it to not hurt. “Oh god, fucking hell-” John moaned, rolling his hips down; having John so weak on his hands and cock gave him a power trip he never thought would feel so good. 

Roger finally decided to stop teasing and pushed the head in. John arched his back and he pressed his face into the pillow. The intrusion felt odd to them, John felt a mixture of burning, stretching and pleasure; and the heat and tightness around the tip of Roger’s sensitive cock still felt fantastic. 

“Is this ok?” Roger asked, careful to not move his hips too much. John frantically nodded.

“Just one second so I can-” he paused, taking a few deep breaths, “ok- yes, please keep going.” 

Roger grabbed his hips, watching his cock slowly disappear inside John as if he were in a trance, watching John closely for any sign of discomfort. 

The second he finally was all the way in, John let out a high-pitched moan, a sound he had never heard John make anything close to before. All Roger knew was that he wanted to hear it again. Roger must have not been paying attention and lost track of time, as John impatiently pushed and rolled his hips against Roger’s, hungry to feel more of the unfamiliar stimulation.

Now Roger knew what felt good and what didn’t for him, but he didn’t know John’s preferences yet. Usually he enjoyed when they started out slow and sensual but devolved into an animalistic quick fuck, so he decided to go with what he knew made himself go wild. 

He slowly backed out, the tip almost peeking out before going back in. John was making weak little whimpers, his eyebrows furrowed and hands grabbing the pillow.

“Tell me if you want me to change the pace, ok?” Roger asked, to which John nodded.

His thrusts remained slow and steady, this was John’s first time being fucked so he did want to be gentle. The heat made his head fog, he never knew he could get so much stimulation on his cock. Roger lightly groaned and gasped when John tightened around him, he couldn’t help but quicken his pace; and luckily John seemed to enjoy that. Roger let go of his hips and moved his hands to rest on either side of him on the bed, giving him more stability to fuck into the alpha harder.

The faster his thrusts got, the louder the sound of skin slapping got, and the louder John got. John was letting out those beautiful high moans rhythmically, by that point he had planted his feet on either side of Roger so he could meet each of his thrusts with his own movement. 

Roger hadn’t even noticed how close he was, he was so wrapped up in staring at his lover. 

“Oh fuck- where do you want me to come?” Roger immediately stilled as he asked.

John looked almost surprised for a moment. “Uh- I don’t know- you can do it in me?” he quickly replied. He wasn’t ready to feel the emptiness after Roger would inevitably pull out and there was no danger of him getting pregnant anyway, unlike if it were the other way around.

Roger was quick to follow up on his question, throwing his head back and spilling inside him. John tensed up at the sensation of someone’s cum shooting inside him. The sight of Roger in such a dominating position over him had clearly turned him on more than how usual sex did, because his knot started to swell while Roger was still resting in him.

“I never knew you’d look so ethereal getting fucked,” Roger commented.

He pulled out, the alpha’s knot had inconveniently inflated, Roger wrapped his hand around his cock to help it go down. 

“Thank you,” John panted. 

They laid beside each other, John resting his head on Roger’s chest while the omega propped himself up with pillows. Neither of them could be happier. 

“I couldn’t ask for a better man to spend my night with,” Roger complimented, caressing his soft hair. John laughed, pulling the duvet up and burying his face in it. 

“Y’know you look really fucking hot when you’re more domineering?” John complimented. 

Roger jokingly shoved his arm, “I’ve never thought that, but I’m glad  _ you  _ like it!” he laughed. 

Neither Roger nor John ever had fallen in love before, but both of them were sure that they loved eachother. 

Just before they drifted off, a baby’s muffled crying. Roger snapped his eyes open and he lightly pushed John off. “Sorry,” he apologized when John yawned in protest. He threw on a soft silk robe before going to get the baby. 

Roger quietly opened the children’s room door, the room was bigger than his, with a loft, six beds and two cribs; Guinevere was quietly sobbing away in one of the cribs. He picked her up and swiftly left the room, as to not interrupt the sleep of the other three. Her cries got quieter in Roger’s arms, although her fussing didn’t. Usually, he had to rock her back to sleep, and tonight seemed to be no exception.

He sat back down on the bed, John had already covered himself in one of Roger’s stray nightgowns (one he mostly used while heavily pregnant, so it was more than loose on him, but Roger thought it made him look adorable) he had forgotten to put away.

“Oh, you’ve never met her before, have you?”  _ Well of course he’s never met her before, the last time he saw you was while you were fucking pregnant with her,  _ he scoulded himself. 

“I’ve never met any of them before, I don’t think,” John yawned, “I was always a little curious though, I’ve always loved children.”

Roger sat on the edge of the bed, showing John the little baby in his arms. “I called her Guinevere, there was a nice old lady in the village I grew up in with the same name, and I always found it pretty.” 

John grinned, shifting to sit beside Roger. “Clearly she’s inherited at least one thing from you, she’s got the same nose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to sincerely apologize i am horrible at writing smut. and no beta because I am unorganized. please tell me what you thought in the comments!!! I live for those and if you do I love you. But even if you don't thank you so much for reading, I'm so glad you've given this a chance!!!


	4. FYI!!!

Hey!! unfortunately, this update won't be giving you more to read, it's more of a notification.

I've written more of this into a complete work, which I will post separately of this. I won't delete this work, purely because I want to keep record of the comments lol they are all so kind I love them. 

It still isn't quite done, my job recently has been very stressful so I don't have 24/7 to write, but I'm really excited to post this in a more concrete and in order way. Thank you guys so much for reading these snippets, I hope you can also enjoy the full story. When I post it, hopefully by next weekend (right now it is March 6) I will link it in the notes of this chapter. 

Thank you for reading, and if you have any thoughts/suggestions don't hesitate to comment!!


End file.
